Nuestro secreto
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Shintaro ya cansado de la constante competitividad de Takane resuelve vengarse de la forma más malévola posible; apostar un beso. (Shin/Takane)


Ella estaba sentada a su lado, pero él sentía como si fuese a mil leguas de distancia. Eso era sin duda un sentimiento extraño.

— He ganado.— Shintaro dijo por lo que fue la vigésima vez, pero a cambio solo escuchaba un largo maullido de "La próxima perderás."

Takane no tenia limites cuando se trataba de vídeo juegos, su ego era tan grande que a Shintaro le extrañaba que aún pudiese pasar por la puerta.

Así que le daría una pequeña lección, apostaría algo tan vergonzoso que ella no sería capaz de aceptar.

— Me aburro, así que juega sola.— empezó conteniendo una sonrisa al ver la cara de Takane con creciente enfado.— ¿ Qué pasa? Incluso sin mi no eres capaz de ganar?

— Tú...— Ella lo encaró con una mirada asesina.— !¿Me estas tomando el pelo?! — Avanzó hacia su cuello.— ¡no te escaparas de mi hasta que yo te gane!

— No me interesa.— Shintaro dio de hombros mirándola sin expresión.— Pero si apostamos algo ya es otra historia.— Los ojos de Takane se pusieron de un rojo vívido, ella había caído en su trampa.

—¿Qué quieres apostar? — Preguntó sacándose la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón, pero Shintaro la detuvo con apenas una mirada.

— Dinero no sirve.— dijo con una sonrisa malévola. — hay que ser algo lo suficientemente vergonzoso como para que no seamos capaces de decirlo a nadie.— la miro convencido de que diría que no.— Un beso.

— Lo acepto.— Takane respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, y eso sorprendió a Shintaro. Ella era muy competitiva, demasiado incluso.

— ¿¡L-Lo d-dices e-en serio?!— la cuestionó aún sin creerlo, pero no recibió respuesta, Takane ya estaba escogiendo a cual juego jugarían.

— ¡El mejor de diez gana!— Ella dictó antes de pasarle otro mando a Shintaro.

El ambiente era tenso entre los dos. Pero en ningún momento se miraron, el juego les tomaba toda su atención. Hubo momentos en que Takane bufaba, y otros en que Shintaro empezaba a sudar frío, mas cuando casi llegaran a la mitad, la pantalla del ordenador hizo ¡Puff!

— ¡No! — chillaron los dos a unísono. Takane giró la pantalla del ordenador para ver si había soltado un cable, pero desgraciadamente no. Seguramente se habrá quemado por lo caliente que la torre estaba.

— Mi ordenador...— Shintaro casi tuvo un ataque al ver que no podía encenderlo, pero Takane seguía neutral, parecía feliz incluso. Seguramente porque sabia que no le ganaría.

— Bien, ya me voy...— Ella sonrió inocentemente, pero Shintaro la detuvo agarrándole cariñosamente de las dos coletas.— ¡Oye!

— No puedes irte como si nada, Takane.— dijo de repente.— Ha habido un empate.— Esclareció intentando no sonreír, quería molestarla solo un poquito más, seria su venganza.

Takane apartó la mirada, se veía incomoda. Luego, movió los pies de un lado para otro sin saber si irse corriendo o quedarse allí como tonta. Pero una cosa es cierta, ella no huye de una apuesta y mucho menos incumple una promesa.

Shintaro estuvo a punto de decirle que era una broma, pero antes que hiciese nada más ella lo hecho sobre la cama.

— ¿Q-Qué h-haces? — preguntó molesto, pero eso cambió cuando ella se echo sobre él. Shintaro tardó en entenderlo, pero cuando lo hizo, su cara se puso de un color rojo pimentón. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.— Takane...tú...no tienes que hacerlo..— balbuceo aún mas rojo.

— ¡Cállate tonto! — Ella lo reprehendió sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y cuando Shintaro creyó que ella no lo haría al final, algo suave rozó sus labios.

Fue algo tan fugaz que Shintaro levantó la cabeza unos centímetros más para acortar la distancia, pero eso no hizo más que alejarla.

— ¡Aléjate de mi neet!— Takane se escapó del abrazo de Shintaro, y que él mismo ni se había dado cuenta de ello. Pero a diferencia de él, ella no parecía avergonzada mientras salia corriendo de su habitación.

Pero así que llegó en la calle, Takane enrojeció violentamente.

Ninguno de los dos se lo dirá a nadie, era más que obvio.

Era un secreto entre ellos dos...un placentero y dulce secreto que siempre se descubrirá después.


End file.
